


Heartbreak

by RavenArtist93



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Anger, Cheating, F/M, Heartbreak, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenArtist93/pseuds/RavenArtist93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>© Pictures used for the banner are to their respective owners.</p><p>When Victoria finds out that her boyfriend, Matthew Sanders, was cheating on her with other women who were complete strangers, she goes out on a rampage and threatens to leave him forever. But the frustrating lust between them shields her from going any further than the front door of their house. How angry can you be to take our your love on each other?</p><p> </p><p>© I DO NOT own Matt Sanders/M Shadows or anyone of Avenged Sevenfold. But I DO own my OC, Victoria. Please be respectful, Thank You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak

                               

 

“You fucking piece of shit! You cheated on me!” I screamed at him as I picked up a vase.

I threw the vase as it shattered against the wall with a shriek that came from Matthew, my so-called boyfriend.

“What the fuck, Vic!” yelled Matt.

“You cheated on me! You fucked that fucking prostitute a few days ago while I was working at home! You piece of shit!” I screamed at him in anger as I threw a flower vase at him, watching it shatter against the wall after he dodged it.

“I was drunk, goddammit! I didn’t know!” he shouted at me with his fists clenched from the anger between us.

“Oh what a fucking excuse! You are a fucking piece of lying shit that has been fucking other women behind my back the whole fucking time, ever since we started dating 18 months ago!”

“I make big fucking mistakes! You are working the whole fucking time!” he hollered at me.

“Oh, BULLSHIT. I had a good amount of free time. Just every time I had the free time, you were off doing some “work”, which was probably fucking stupid dirty whores, you mother fucker!” I screamed at him in pure anger as I started throwing a pillow at him, since there was nothing else to throw.

“Jesus Christ, I’m sorry!”

“Fuck you, Matt. Fuck you!” I screamed as tears started to build up and I started heading out of the living room.

“Victoria, wait!”

“I’m gone! Have fun with fucking your prostitutes!”

He grabbed my arm; yanking me towards him, “Just hold on one fucking second!”

I struggled against his grip very violently, “Let go of me, you fucking douchebag!”

It was useless to struggle by the fact that he was a lot stronger than I was. He grabbed me harder and pushed me against the wall, his lips hitting mine hard as his hands grabbed the back of my head and his body pinned me to the wall. I continued struggling as hard as I could, trying an attempt to bash him in the face while his lips were aggressively kissing mine. His grip only grew tighter as he slammed by wrists hard against the door, making me wince slightly against his lips. Tears were rolling down my cheeks from the heartbreak I just witnessed earlier. He finally broke the kiss to look at my eyes filled with angry tears.

“I fucking hate you…” I choked out, trying not to sob.

“I know,” He said, “But I’m going to make it up to you. Right now.”

I was dragged against my will towards the guest bedroom across the hall. He pulled me in fiercely and slammed the door behind him, along with locking it, which made me feel a bit nervous. He turned to look at me with a look that mixed of guilt and anger. My legs were shaking from the rollercoaster of emotions that went through me constantly as I looked up at him with tearful eyes.

“I know I was a complete fucking idiot for ever doing that to you,” he said firmly, his gaze never leaving mine as he walked towards me, “You could hate me all you want. But I’m not fucking leaving you, no matter what. I refuse to let you stay alone and I don’t have the heart to kick you out of my house or to kick myself out. Whether you like it or not, I’m going to make love to you, whether it turns out to be gentle or by force. And there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Before I could say something, he immediately grabbed me by the waist and tossed me on to the bed. I tried to sit up slightly but he already pounced on me, pinning my body with his massive muscular figure. He smashed his lips to mine, making me whimper as his lip ring was putting pressure against my lower lip. I kissed him back just as hard and aggressive as he was while my nails dug into his forearms. As trickles of blood came out where I dug my nails, he let out a deep animalistic growl that sent a shiver up my spine.

As we kissed furiously for about a minute, his hands went to my blouse, making him break the kiss. With one swift hard pull, the blouse ripped open, making me gasp in surprise as buttons flew to the ground. He went back to giving me a kiss but then trailed hard kisses from my lips to my neck, grazing his teeth over the skin slightly, which made me shiver. In response, I dug my nails into the wounds I already given him on his forearms, making him release another deep growl as he bit down hard on my neck without ripping my throat out. I cried out.

His hands then went to my breasts where a black laced bra was covering them. He began to squeeze very hard. I whimpered slightly as the fabric made slight painful pressure against my skin. My back was then lifted up slightly with his hands as he made his way to undoing the bra straps impatiently, his heavy breathing next to my ear. He let me go for a couple of seconds so he could remove his hat and take his shirt off, revealing his beautifully built tattooed chest. As he did that, I took my bra off and what was left of my blouse and threw it on the ground.

He smirked sexily at me and went to grabbing the rim of my pants, tugging me down slightly as he unbuttoned them and removed them, along with my panties, in one swift pull.

In a hurry, he went between my legs, back on top of me, and began to place hard kisses over my bare breasts, biting at the skin. I arched my neck back and moaned, making a loud cry as I felt his teeth bite hard on my nipple. He then pulled back and began kissing his way down from my breasts to my stomach…and then even lower.

He forcibly pushed my legs apart and teased my entrance with his finger, making me grab the sheets and moan, whimpering from the tension and ache that was starting to grow within me. Within a minute of teasing, he made it worse by placing his finger impatiently into me, making me jump with a short high-pitched moan.

“Jesus babe, you are tight as hell,” I heard him say huskily with a slight chuckle as he plummeted his finger deeper into me, making me cry out, “And all that tension built up there is going to feel amazing for both me and you…mostly me.”

“F-Fuck you,” I managed to say with my eyes shut tight.

“I plan to,” I heard him make a soft laugh as he slowly brought his finger out, ending the ache from the tease I was getting.

I heard him unbuckle his belt and drop his pants to the floor. After taking the rest of his clothing off, leaving himself bare ass naked, I felt him climb on top of me. I was still panting softly from tension that was building up inside of me. He met my gaze and grinned down at me, revealing his heart-melting dimples that I always loved. I wanted to smile from the sight of them, but I still felt more of the anger from earlier that was still settling at the pit of my stomach.

“Just how I like it,” he smirked, “Laying there helplessly while I take my time to pound the hell out of you.”

Just looking at that adorable smile of his killed me; I couldn’t help but smile back.

“I see that smile building up there,” he smirked even wider as he leaned down to crash his lips to mine, parting my lips so his tongue slid right in, making me let out a moan against his mouth.

I felt his hands push my legs apart even wider and without warning, he slammed into me. I yelped loudly against his lips. A groan rose from his throat as his hands pinned my arms down tightly. He began thrusting slow at first, pushing every inch into me. Loud moans escaped my lips when he began parting the kiss only slightly.

“Jesus fucking Christ, babe,” he groaned out loudly, “You are so goddamn tight…it feels so good.”

After saying that, he immediately grabbed on to my body with his arms wrapped around me and started to pound hard into me. I cried out loudly from each thrust that was sending constant shockwaves of both pleasure and slight pain throughout my body.

“F-Fuck!” I cried out, struggling against his grip, knowing stupidly it was not worth to fight back.

Just how this sex was steaming in desire, I couldn’t help but grow a powerful affection to him. Even though he is a complete asshole for cheating on me, he was the only one that kept me going through my life. Maybe he needs a second chance. I wouldn’t have the heart to cut him out of my life…I just couldn’t.

He moved his head to place his lips on mine, my cries mixing in with his moans. To him, my loud cries were music to his ears. Once he finally broke off the kiss for just a second, I was able to manage to say something to him.

“I-I love you…” I said softly, feeling his thrusts slow down a bit when I said that, his gaze not leaving mine.

A wide adorable smile slowly formed on his face as he stopped his thrusting for just a moment.

“I love you too, Victoria,” he said warmly, “I promise to never EVER do that to you again.”

“I know you won’t do it again…that’s why I’m going to quit my pain in the ass job and find something else that would let me have more time with you.”

He looked at me with slight shock, “But-“

I placed a finger on his lips to cut him off, a smirk forming on my face, “Less chit chat for now and please, fuck me senseless.”

His smile grew even wider into a more devious, seductive look, “With pleasure.”

He moved back and pulled out, flipping me over as he got off the bed and pulled me to the edge with my legs hanging off of it and my stomach pressed against the sheets. He grabbed a hold of my ass and spread my legs wide, pushing himself in with full force that made me jerk forward and cry out loudly.

“God you feel so fucking good!” He growled out loud as he bent over to grab my shoulders and started to thrust violently in and out of me.

I never cried out so loudly during sex in my life. The pleasure was beyond intense. Shockwaves were going up my spine as my hands grabbed the sheets tightly, balling into fists. My teeth clenched tight for a moment before I began to pant loudly, my pants mixing with my loud moans and Matt’s as well.

I felt his hand grab the back of my neck, along with his body pressing slightly closer to my backside.

“You like it when I fuck the living hell out of you, hm?” He growled as he pulled all the way out and slammed back in, making me release a scream, which he loved hearing.

“Y-Yes,” I managed to moan out in a high-pitched tone.

“I love it when you scream,” he moaned out, “That fucking turns me on…so much.”

“Y-Yes!” I cried out, his thrusts still very rough but smoother.

I felt Matt pull out and immediately he flipped me over on my back and climbed back on top of me, pushing me up on the bed a bit before slamming with full force into me. I let out another scream.

“Jesus Christ, babe, that’s so hot when you do that,” he groaned as we caught each other’s gaze.

The pleasure was shown on his face. Sweat rolled down the side of his head; his eyes fluttered slightly. He smirked at my expression of intense pleasure and leaned down to kiss me deeply. Both of our points were getting there very soon…mine was coming faster than his.

“Fuck…Matt…Oh God!” I cried out after he slightly broke the kiss.

“I know, babe, go ahead,” he moaned, “I want to see your face when you reach it.”

Before I could say anything, I arched my neck and let out a loud high pitch cry as I reached my orgasm violently. It was the most intense one I had in a long time.

Right after mine, I watched Matt clench his jaw and close his eyes tight for just a moment before leaning down against my neck to bite down on the skin. With a violent shudder and loud moan, he spilled himself into me.

Matt collapsed on top of me, panting heavily from the intensely rough sex we just experienced. If that was making love…then I need to expect that more often. He felt heavy on top of me but I truly didn’t mind it. His body was warming yet quite sweaty.

“That…that was amazing,” he exhaled with a chuckle against my neck, “Holy shit…”

“I know,” I managed to say during my heavy breathing, “That was the best sex I ever had…”

“Yet,” he stated as he lifted his head up to look into my eyes with a wide dimpled smirk, “You still got a lot coming for you, babe.”

“Can’t wait,” I giggled as he pressed his lips to mine, his masculine hands stroking my dark hair. I parted the kiss only slightly while looking into his eyes, “Why can’t our sex be like that from now on?”

“Who says it can’t be?” he chuckled, “It’s a great workout for me. Plus, I get you to the point of screaming and you know how much I love hearing that.”

“I know you do. And I don’t pretend it. Like legit, when you just used full force like that, it makes every nerve in my body jolt violently.”

Matt smirked cockily and kissed my nose before gently pulling out of me, making me wince, “Now you are going to be sore. I can tell,” he said as he got out of bed and turned the light on in the guest bathroom.

“Nah, I can suck it up,” I retorted as I slowly sat up, hissing at the sharp feeling, “You going in the shower? I need one.”

“You and me both,” he smiled and turned on the water.

I went up behind him and smacked his ass hard before heading in the shower. He hissed from the touch and jumped in the shower with me, gently placing a hand around my neck.

“Do that again, and I’ll make you regret it,” he smirked at me.

“Bring it on, bitch,” I challenged him, “You don’t scare me, mister rockstar.”

He let out a soft laugh and leaned in to kiss me under the hot water, cupping my face with his hands while mine went against his chest.

This was definitely going to be a great new start.


End file.
